vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Saber (Lancelot)
Summary Saber is a Saber-class Servant able to be summoned by the Protagonist in the Grand Orders of Fate/Grand Order. Saber's True Name is Sir Lancelot, also known as the Knight of the Lake, the person serving as a negative symbol of the Arthurian legend. He was extremely loyal to King Arthur as one of the Knights of the Round Table. This Lancelot is the closest being to his original state as the greatest Arthurian Knight. Caring for justice, honoring women, loathing evil - this virtuous figure overflowing with romance was acknowledged as the "ideal knight" by King Arthur. However, Lancelot feels that there is a cruel irony in being summoned as Saber, and so feels that the most appropriate class for himself is Berserker. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C. Higher with Arondight. High 6-C with Arondight Overload Name: Saber, Lancelot, Knight of the Lake Origin: Fate/Grand Order Gender: Male Age: Likely in his 30s Classification: Saber-class Servant, Heroic Spirit, Knight of the Round Table Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Projection, Stat Amping, and Probability Manipulation (The ability to double the likelihood of successful "saving throws" with the Holy Sword), Illusion Creation with For Someone's Glory (Can disguise himself as any Heroic Spirit who achieved victory in military exploits and hide his parameters and identity), Weapon Mastery (Is so skilled with the use of any weapon that he is able to fully utilize his abilities while driven insane or while suffering from the effects of Mind Manipulation due to his Eternal Arms Mastership skill. Also has full mastery over any weapon he lays his hands on via Knight of Owner), Damage Boost with Arondight (Has bonuses when fighting Dragons or those with Dragon-like attributes), Vehicular Mastery (Can operate virtually any modern vehicle with ease), Animal Manipulation, Supernatural Luck, Minor Fate Manipulation (Servants with B-rank Luck or higher can change their own fates to evade inevitable outcomes such as having their hearts destroyed by Gáe Bolg), Limited Power Nullification and Servant Physiology Attack Potency: Island level (Was arguably the greatest Knight of the Round and existence on par with if not superior to Artoria herself. He was able to crush Gareth's skull, who was a fellow Knight of The Round, without the use of weaponry). Possibly Island level+ with Arondight (Stalemated Gawain in life while the latter had his Numeral of the Saint active). Large Island level with Arondight Overload (Vastly superior to his normal strikes, is an A++ Rank Anti-Army Noble Phantasm, rendering it superior to even the likes of Excalibur Galatine) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Has B-Rank Agility, making him comparable to Arturia under Kiritsugu), higher with Arondight drawn (Gets a full Rank Up in Agility) Lifting Strength: At least Class 25 (Is physically stronger than Arturia, who flipped a trailer truck) Striking Strength: Island Class. Possibly Island Class+ with Arondight. Large Island Class with Arondight Overload Durability: Island level (Has A-Rank Endurance, making him comparable to Heracles). Possibly Island level+ with Arondight Stamina: Virtually tireless for as long as he has sufficient mana Range: Extended melee range with most weapons, Several kilometers with the release of Arondight Overload (Releases a burst of mana that is comparable to the surface area of an entire lake) Standard Equipment: Anything he can recognize as a weapon, His armor, His sword, Arondight Intelligence: Lancelot is considered the greatest of King Arthur's knights, exceeding even his king in terms of sheer combat ability and managing to duel Gawain to a standstill even while Numeral of the Saint was active. His swordsmanship is nearly unrivaled, but he can use virtually anything in his vicinity as a weapon, managing to defeat a heavily armed opponent with only an elm branch. While he is chivalrous to the core, he is not above disguising himself to gain an advantage, as evidenced by his Noble Phantasm, For Someone's Glory. Weaknesses: Lancelot is chivalrous to the core and prefers to avoid using underhanded tactics unless he must, he suffers from incredible guilt over his actions, For Someone's Glory and Knight of Owner are sealed once he draws Arondight Notable Attacks/Techniques: Noble Phantasms * Arondight: The Unfading Light of the Lake: Lancelot's main Noble Phantasm, it is a powerful Divine Construct similar to Excalibur. It is said to be able to receive any attack without taking damage and raises all of Lancelot's parameters by one rank in addition to doubling the chance of saving throws in combat. In addition, due to the legend in which Lancelot slew a dragon, it possesses Dragon Slaying properties that make it even more effective against any target with draconic attributes. This is the original, shining form of Arondight when it was still a Holy Sword, long before it was stained by Lancelot's madness. ** Arondight - Overload: Breaking All Restraints - Overloaded Light of the Lake: Lancelot's Noble Phantasm attack. Lancelot overloads Arondight with his mana, letting the charged magical energy leak out. It is then repurposed into an attack. This Noble Phantasm is something close to a sword skill, which deliberately refrains from emitting the prana as a slash of light, instead releasing it upon cutting at the target. The blue light of the vast magical energy that overflows from the severed section has been alluded as being like a lake. * For Someone's Glory: Not For One's Own Glory: One of Lancelot's auxiliary Noble Phantasms, it naturally manifests as a fog that makes it nearly impossible to discern his identity, obscuring his true name, sex, personal status, Noble Phantasms, and other important information. In addition, Lancelot is able to disguise himself as any other Heroic Spirit who has succeeded in military exploits, such as Alexander the Great, deceiving his foes' senses of sight and hearing to make his attacks seem completely different than they are. However, this ability is sealed once Arondight is drawn. Class Skills * Magic Resistance: A skill that grants protection against magical effects. Differently from the Resistance effect that merely rejects Magical Energy, this ability cancels the spells altogether. Lancelot's Rank B magic resistance cancels spells with a chant below three verses. Even if targeted by High-Thaumaturgy and Greater Rituals, it is difficult for him to be affected. * Riding: The class skill of Riders and Sabers, the ability to ride mounts. With his skill at Rank B, Lancelot can handle most vehicles with above average skill. However, he cannot ride the likes of Phantasm Races such as Monstrous Beasts. Personal Skills * Knight of Owner: A Knight Does Not Die with Empty Hands: An ability that is the embodiment of the incident where Lancelot was forced to fight Sir Phelot unarmed and proved his fighting prowess by claiming victory with an elm branch. Rather than an overt weapon, it manifests as a "unique ability" retained by his body. Once Lancelot grabs hold of anything that can be even remotely conceptualized as a weapon by his own recognition and he recognizes that he wishes to wield it, it instantly gains the property of "becoming his Noble Phantasm." He will even gain control of weapons intrinsic and unique to others like Noble Phantasms should he grab hold of them. Improvised weapons like steel poles will become demonic weapons comparable to Rank D Noble Phantasms that can clash with Noble Phantasms as mighty as Excalibur and can harm the spiritual bodies of Servants, while already great weapons will retain all of their properties while under Lancelot's control. For as long as the weapon remains in Lancelot's hands, he will wield as if he had done so for years as his "preferred weapon". However, he cannot make use of things he can't recognize as a weapon, such as an aircraft carrier or a chair, and this ability will be sealed once he draws Arondight. * Eternal Arms Mastership: A skill that prevents degradation of fighting skills when under the effect of mental hindrance. Lancelot's fighting skill was so great that he was considered virtually unrivaled in his era, with his technique being engraved into every fiber of his being, allowing him to fight at full capacity even if he is driven completely insane or suffering from the effects of Mind Manipulation. * Knight of the Lake: Having been raised from infancy by the Lady of the Lake, Lancelot is constantly receiving her blessings. This allows him to temporarily add a "+" to his Strength, Agility, Endurance, Mana, or Noble Phantasm ratings, effectively doubling their effectiveness for a time. *'Protection of the Fairies:' A blessing from Elementals that raises Lancelot's Luck in dangerous situations on the battlefield. Others Notable Victories: Berserker (Fate/Zero) (Fate/Zero) Berserker's (Fate/Zero)'s Profile Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Fate Category:Nasuverse Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Knights Category:Traitors Category:Warriors Category:Armored Characters Category:Illusionists Category:Spirits Category:Summons Category:Weapon Masters Category:Energy Users Category:Sword Users Category:Probability Users Category:Servants Category:Soul Users Category:Fate Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Animal Users Category:Power Nullification Users